This Is Me
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Neal and Alex suddenly appear in each others lives again and are much more closely involved then they had been in the past. As the two grow closer more problems seem to appear. Not only are the FBI, past criminals, and past love lives causing issues but so is a certain insurance broker. They say love can conquer all. Nealex!
1. This Is Me Finding You

This Is Me Finding You

It had been years since the two had set eyes on each other. It had been years since they'd talked in words that weren't saturated in code. It had been years since they had opened their mouths and not had lies come out. Lies like "I don't miss you" or "I'm not seeing anyone" lies about love or money, lies about dealings or safety. But now, to look across the room and see her like this. It had been years since she had trusted him like this. Years since she had trusted him with something so serious as a bomb strapped across her chest, literally.

01-01-01

Neal quickly glanced at his bathroom where he was sure Alex didn't know he had company. "Alex," Neal said in a whisper. "I need you to put your coat back on," he gestured to the long oversized coat that was hanging on her elbows currently. "I'll send my date home and then we'll figure this out."

"Oh, your uh, date?" she said sounding displeased.

"Yes you met her once before," Neal said trying to interject some normalcy into the situation.

"Oh the insurance broker, seems kind of pedestrian for you," Alex said with a forced smile on her lips. She could feel her heartbeat speeding up and swallowed trying to calm herself.

"What, what is it what's wrong?" Neal asked judging by her expression.

"It responds to my heartbeat," she divulged.

"Ok then just think calming thoughts and go sit on my bed while I get rid of Sara."

Alex nodded and pulled her coat on. She thought of butterflies and bunnies and frolicking children in fields to steady her heart.

"Sara," she heard Neal say as the insurance broker appeared in the room once more. "I regret to say that I'm having a bit of a friend crisis," he nodded towards Alex sitting on his bed and Alex looked away from the other woman. "I really hate to do this but do you think you could accept a rain check, this lovely bottle of wine," he pulled a rather expensive one from his stores and handed it to her, "And this," he said as he pushed his lips passionately onto her's. Alex looked at the scene in horror. He was her's she'd loved him for years she wasn't willing to give him up. He was her beautiful fantasy.

When they pulled apart Sara smiled up at Neal and walked out of the apartment just as Alex's chest started to beep again.

"What is that?" Sara asked peaking her head back in.

"New alarm," Neal said closing the door on her and hurrying towards Alex. "Seriously what is that?"

"It is an alarm you weren't far off but it warns when my heartbeat is about to set off the alarm."

"Ok so calm the fuck down!" Neal exclaimed.

"That isn't helping!" Alex said as she felt tears swell in her eyes.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry," Neal said feeling his own heartbeat start to race. "Here, here," he offered and bent over to look into her eyes. He took his hand across her cheek and stroked her cheek slowly. "Hush," he cooed to her and she felt her eyes flutter closed from his ministrations. "I've got you," he promised. The beeping slowed before disappearing all together and Neal let out a sigh of relief. "I'll call Mozzie."

"Thank you," Alex whispered as Neal took out his phone.

01-01-02

A loud knock was heard on the door just as Neal was handing Alex her second glass of wine. Neal rushed to answer and Mozzie stepped in.

"What is wrong with you?" Mozzie asked sounding annoyed. "Oh Alex is here, wait I thought you had a date with Sara tonight, you cancelled our chess game."

"We have a problem," Neal said.

"I assumed so you were very cryptic on the phone," Mozzie was clearly annoyed.

"Here's your problem Mozzie," Alex threw her overcoat open and revealed the bomb for a second time.

"Dear Lord this is bad."

01-01-03

"You boys enjoying the view?" Alex asked annoyed as both men stared at her chest and stomach where the bomb was intricately attached.

"Mock all you want Hunter but you've got a serious explosive on your chest right now," Mozzie said continuing to stare. "Our best bet at getting it off of you is to figure out how it all works."

"What do you remember about them putting it on?" Neal asked.

"Oh well you know first they started by wrapping it around me as I spun in ballerina circles then they attached the wires with tiny sparks of fairey dust," she said sarcastically. "Really Neal you think I just sat still consciously while they attached a _bomb_ to my chest?"

"Ok sorry stupid question," Neal muttered bringing his hand to his lips to concentrate. "We could try just cutting the wires."

"That could trigger an automatic countdown," Mozzie interjected shaking his head. "We could cut the beige wire that's usually the bluff wire."

"But if they're professionals they'd know we would think that and make that one they're failsafe wire. Who did you piss off anyways?" Neal asked looking at Alex.

"A lot of people are pissed at me for a lot of different reasons, this particular run in is with the Italians," she paused, "I think."

"Lovely Alex," Neal threw a fake pleased smile up at her.

"Can you get it off or not?" she asked as the two men stood up straight.

Neal looked at Mozzie who's face confirmed his thoughts. "Well we can," Neal said truthfully. "But you aren't going to like it," he looked at her as he slid his hands into his pockets, his lips turning into a resigned straight line.

01-01-04

**AN: So in honor of Neal, Alex, and Mozzie I've included a little code in my story as my line breaks. The first reviewer to figure it out correctly gets a request for this story. The only thing I won't accept as requests is changing this story from Neal/Alex :) Enjoy the code and please review. **


	2. This Is Me Trusting You

This Is Me Trusting You

"What did you need Neal?" Peter was clearly annoyed that Neal had woken him in the middle of the night with a cryptic phone call about an undetailed emergency.

"We got your call boss," Diana walked in with a yawning Jones following her. "What's up at such an ungodly hour?"

"Neal is going to enlighten us, and if it's anything short of fantastic I'm going home and leaving him at your mercy."

"Oh it's pretty damn fantastic in the worst possible way," Neal felt stressed. "I need a bit of a favor, well two really," he amended.

"We're up at one A.M. Neal we're already doing you a favor," Diana snipped.

"Ok two more," Neal said as the elevator dinged signaling another arrival. "Oh and please don't get mad but Mozzie disabled the security cameras to the elevator and this floor, they come back on in 10 minutes after he's in a secure area. But I needed him to bring in a very nervous person."

"Is that Alex Hunter?" Jones asked.

"I'm leaving," Peter grabbed his jacket. Neal motioned to her coat as Mozzie was escorting her into the dark offices. Alex untied her overcoat and let it fall revealing the source of her most recent misfortune.

"Jones," Peter set his coat back down. "Call bomb squad."

01-02-01

"You brought a bomb into the office!" Hughes was yelling at Neal. "You brought a live _bomb_ into the office _after hours_ AND you didn't call me!"

"Again _very_ sorry," Neal apologized.

"Explain it to me this _instant _Caffrey."

"You see sir, the bomb is attached to her heartbeat, if it speeds up too much the spark triggers and the bomb detonates. Coming into an FBI office was stressful enough for her without her having to try and handle paranoid FBI agents staring at her like well she's a ticking time bomb."

"Hughes," Peter radioed again.

"What is it Burke?"

"If you could spare Caffrey we'd all appreciate it down here. The girl's beeper has gone off about five times and the little guy isn't that great at calming her down."

"Beeper?" Hughes asked Neal.

"It starts when her heartbeat speeds up, it's a warning signal if you will."

"Fine I'll send him down, but you send him back up when that girl is off," Hughes barked.

"Will do," Peter responded.

Neal twiddled his thumbs when Hughes turned his glare to him. Neal looked at him expectantly and confused. "Well go!" Hughes barked.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," Neal said jumping from his seat and heading down to the basement where the bomb squad was working on the bomb.

01-02-02

"And then remember when we were all running out of the building?" Mozzie was talking.

"Not calming," Alex hissed as the beeper accelerated.

"It's 2001 you and I have just met for the first time after Adler's place. You were wearing a stunning yellow dress, I remember because until that night I had thought of yellow as an unflattering color," Neal's voice was pure dark chocolate as he cooed to Alex. The initial response was the beeper flared at the sound of his voice before dying down all together.

"About time you showed up," Peter hissed from behind explosive safe glass.

"Seriously?" Neal whispered joining him as he watched about half a dozen men poke and prod Alex and occasionally the bomb.

"What?" Peter asked.

"You've set up bomb proof glass barricades and you think that's not going to freak her out a little?"

"She understands," Peter shrugged. "Anyways you said you needed two favors, this is just one."

"Ah yes the other," Neal shifted on his heels. "As I'm sure you know Alex is guilty of some not so great things."

"Neal we've looked the other way before because she helped us but this time, this time we'll have to arrest her," Peter stated what Neal already knew.

"I know," Neal interrupted. "That's where my other favor comes in," Neal pulled out his best charming smile.

"Neal what could you possibly," Peter paused as Neal pulled up his pant leg revealing his anklet. "Oh no, no," Peter said firmly but not so firmly that Neal knew he didn't have a chance. "We already have you we don't need her too. Besides she'd have to have good information and the names of some serious dealers and, no Neal no," Peter restated seeing the smile spread across his face.

"Come on Peter, she has names, she's good for her info and her intel. She'd be a brilliant addition," Neal started his lengthy pitch.

"Neal save it," Peter said knowing what he was about to hear.

"But Peter just hear me out," Neal became more desperate.

"Neal save it, I've already sent in a request to Hughes."

"Peter she'd be a good asset she'd, what?"

"Mozzie gave me the same spiel, he already convinced me Neal. If Hughes okays her and her intel is good then Alex will be out newest white collar agent."

01-02-03

"Ok everyone," the head of the bomb squad spoke. "Hold you're breath it's down to these last two wires." He glanced up at Alex, "Except you it might actually be dangerous for you to hold your breath."

"I get it," Alex said in a flat tone her arms sore from being held out from her body as they worked.

"It's now or never," that familiar little beep quirked up.

"Don't say shit like that," Neal reprimanded. "Look Alex it's ok," he sent a charming smile to her and was surprised to see tears threatening to spill over.

"No it isn't," she whispered. "I have a _bomb_ strapped to my chest. A real live BoMb Neal! I mean I don't think it hit me until just now! It's a bomb! As in one false step and then BOOM!" Her tears had spilled over and her voice was rushed. The beeping was accelerated and Neal was starting to get worried too.

"Alex, hey listen to me, you're ok babe. They're about to get it off."

"It could explode if they cut the wrong wire!"

"But they won't," he was still trying to soothe her. Her heart rate was increasing as her panic rose. The beeping was faster than Neal had heard it before and he had no idea when it was going to blow up.

"Neal I'm petrified that this is going to go wrong!"

"I know Alex but these guys are the best," Neal said breaking eye contact with her to signal to the bomb man to cut the fucking wire already.

"Neal I could die! We could all die!"

"Alex stop freaking out no one is going to die," he said frantically signaling the bomb squad to just make the cut.

"But we could and I could never get to say another word!" she was so freaked out that the beeping almost didn't have any more pauses between beeping and Neal knew they were screwed soon.

"I could die before I get to tell you!"

"Cut the damn wire!" the two screamed simultaneously.

"I have to tell you!"

"Make the cut!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

The scissors closed around the black wire.

01-02-04

**AN: he he ya I'm evil that's a pretty dramatic ending for me. I was even on edge just writing it. I've gotta say I'm pretty pleased with it. Any insight on my special code yet? Please read and review Neal and Alex thank you for it.**


	3. This Is Me Saving You

This Is Me Saving You

Everything was quiet for a long time. Dead quiet, the kind of quiet that happens when you think maybe your dead. But they weren't, no one was. The bomb was neutralized and as a room everyone let out a held breath. Neal opened his eyes to see Alex standing, arms still outstretched with tears streaking quickly down her cheeks. She had come close to death. Neal looked around the room and corrected himself; they had all come close to death. But like everyone else around the world they lived to see another day.

"Nice work," Neal wasn't surprised that Peter was the first to move. He had positioned himself next to the head of the bomb squad who had made the final cut of the wire on Neal's demand. His hand was outstretched and the man took a second to shake his head clear before taking it.

"Always a pleasure," he said while his men surrounded Alex and began dissembling the pieces of her vest.

Neal looked away from the scene and ran his hand threw his hair. This was one stressful night. He looked towards the elevator and remembered his promise to Hughes. He shook his arms out, straightened his jacket, and headed for the elevator.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, where do you think you're going?" Peter asked grabbing his elbow.

"To see Hughes, you heard what he said," Neal said very confused with Peter's interrogation of his movement, maybe he just wanted to be sure that Neal was going to see Hughes and hadn't forgotten or "forgotten".

"Neal, a woman just yelled out she loved you as she thought she was going to die, you're really not going to talk to her?"

"No Peter, I'm not," Neal yanked his arm back and moved for the elevator once more.

"Why not?" Peter asked following him.

"Because she thought she was dying, because I thought I was dying, because I have a girlfriend," he said as Peter started to protest. "And Alex isn't her," Neal said getting into the elevator and watching as the door closed between him and Peter.

01-03-01

"I'm here," Neal said standing in Hughes' doorway.

"Oh Neal, good to see you," Hughes nodded to him. "I assume since you're standing here everything went as planned downstairs?"

"Yes sir," Neal confirmed.

"Hello Neal," a female officer he hadn't met before nodded to him.

"Neal this is agent Jane Curry she's just transferred from the Washington White Collar Division."

"Oh, hi Jane I'm Neal Caffrey," he stepped in and held his hand out to her.

"Yes I've heard," she paused, "Interesting things about you Mr. Caffrey," she smiled and it was somewhere between genuine and fake.

"You wanted to speak to me after everything was said and done sir?" Neal addressed Hughes once again wanting nothing more than to return home and fall into a deep sleep.

"Yes Neal I did, have a seat," he motioned to the chair in his office. Neal sighed and sat down even though that meant he would probably be here for a while. "Neal as Peter might have mentioned to you he sent me some paperwork involving your friend."

"Oh ya he said he sent up a collar request," Neal tried to sound disinterested thinking that with Hughes a low level of interest was always the best route to take.

"Yes he did, that's why Jane is here Neal. She's going to interrogate Alex with you and if everything works out then Alex will become her CI."

"Wait I'm interrogating Alex?" Neal asked suddenly worried.

"Problem?" Jane asked seeming a bit more curious than Neal thought necessary.

"No I just don't think she'll be too fond of me when she learns that since I brought her in she'll be arrested."

"I'm sure she'll get over it," Jane said grabbing her overly stuffed briefcase. "Let's go Caffrey," she walked to the large meeting room.

Neal looked to Hughes with his mouth slightly open in disbelief, "Well go on," Hughes urged.

01-03-02

"That was long," Neal complained as he and Jane stepped out of the room with three full tapes of Alex revealing every last drop of information she had about anyone except herself.

"Those meetings always are," Jane said sipping her coffee that she had made Jones fetch instead of Neal.

"So what happens now?" he asked. He noticed Jane look him up and down and seem pleased in less time than it took to blink.

"Now we check out a few of these names while she stays in a temporary holding facility and if more than a fifth of them check out then we'll have her out and fitted for her anklet."

"Really it's just a fifth?"

"Please with the list she gave us she could have stopped talking after the first thirty minutes and we would have considered her for a capable CI. Usually it's about half sometimes more but most people aren't floating the kind of information or the volume of information that Alexandra Hunter is." Jane walked away from Neal with all of her belonging stuffed into her briefcase, she had somehow managed to find room for all of Alex's things too.

01-03-03

"I'm still mad at you," Alex hissed when Neal walked into her cell to visit. "You turned me in."

"I got the bomb off your chest."

"You handed me over to the FBI."

"It saved your life."

"You ignored me."

"When?"

"I love you," she snipped and he looked down. "Oh look you're doing it again."

He stared out the window instead of at her when he talked. "I just wanted to let you know that they decided if you'll get an anklet or not."

01-03-04

**AN: tee hee I'm starting to like this whole cliffhanger thing. And so much drama with Neal and Alex and the FEDs. Btw in case anyone is wondering Jane is a character I created. 3 next chapter we'll get to see some Sara Ellis. **


	4. This Is Me Confused

This Is Me Confused

Because of his secret late night meet with Peter, Diana, and Clint Neal had worked from 1 A.M. to 9 P.M. and he was _so_ grateful to be home. He collapsed on his bed and slept almost as soon as his body came in contact with the soft welcoming sheets.

01-04-01

Neal was woken up by a knock on his door. It was really more of a soft pounding than a knock though. He debated staying in bed but as it persisted he decided he would probably be unable to ignore it long enough to drift off again. He stood and noticed with distaste he was still wearing his suit from work. He yanked the door open and was surprised to see Sara standing there.

"Sara?" he asked.

"Ya sorry I was just worried after last night. What happened with your friend I kind of got the feeling you weren't being one hundred percent honest with me," she smiled at him.

"Yes you're right I wasn't. Come on in," he stepped aside so she could enter.

"So why did you lie to me? And why are you admitting it now?" she came and sat in one of his kitchen chairs.

"I lied to you then because it was a delicate situation and I'm admitting it now because it no longer is. Wine?" he asked walking to his store.

"No thank you. I still have the one you sent me home with. I will however take some truth, no ice," she smiled at him clearly enjoying herself.

He laughed a little dispite himself. "In case it was unclear before my friend isn't the most upstanding citizen."

"I figured she was a criminal of some sorts," Sara conceded. "I don't see how that affects our date night though."

"Last night she came to me because she had gotten herself into some trouble. Some serious trouble," Neal amended when he saw Sara open her mouth to ask how bad. "She had pissed off some Italians, she thinks, and they drugged her and strapped a bomb to her chest."

"Oh my God," Sara covered her mouth in horror. "Is she ok?"

"She is," Neal nodded. "She's in FBI custody now because Mozzie and I didn't want to risk her life on a gamble that we could disable it. So they called bomb squad and cut a deal with her after it was off."

"What kind of a deal?"

Neal shook his anklet bearing leg. "She has a long list of wanted names and very reliable ways of getting in touch with them."

"I see, so if everything goes as planned we'll have another con artist in our midst soon," Sara joked.

"Yes we will," Neal smiled back.

"Well give her my best," Sara said standing.

"Wait where are you going?" Neal asked grabbing her hand as she headed for the door.

"Home, I got the answers I came for," Sara stared at him like he had three heads.

"Stay, it's late, you shouldn't be driving," he chastised.

"Oh Neal I don't know if I should," but she was already giggling and smiling as his lips assaulted her neck going to work on changing her mind.

01-04-02

A loud knock was heard followed by a door opening. The noise startled Neal awake and he pulled the sheet up to cover Sara's exposed body beside him.

"Just put it anywhere," he heard a familiar female voice say.

The command was followed by shuffling, some grunts, and clatter as items were set down inside of his apartment.

"What's going on?" he asked looking on the floor for his pants.

"Oh Neal," Alex said looking over. "Oops, next time you should leave a tie or something," she motioned to Sara with her head.

"Ya seeing as I live here alone I don't usually find the need. What's that stuff?" he asked motioning to the boxes piling up in his kitchen.

"Oh my boxes, just a few things don't worry, most of it's in storage. But I need a few essentials to live here," she clarified tossing her purse onto the table.

"I'm sorry living where? Here? I live here."

"Oh ya me too now," she smiled at him. "Hope you don't mind but the bureau okayed it. They thought it was a great idea," she smiled. "Don't worry they're bringing up my couch bed soon, I won't be bunking up with you two," she motioned to the still sleeping Sara.

Neal faked a laugh, "Right ya of course not because you know _that_ would be crossing a line."

Alex smiled, "Glad we see eye to eye."

01-04-03

"What is she doing here?" Sara asked in an upset whisper.

"She's my friend and she needs a place to stay within a two mile radius. Remember I told you she might get collared as it turns out she did. And remember how you were wishing her your best?" Neal smiled brightly using her own words against her.

"Yes the best not wishing her to come stay at your place," Sara was clearly unhappy with the situation as Alex was ignoring the two and getting two guys to place a painting for her. "Has she even talked with June?"

"I'm sure she has but if she hasn't then maybe June will send her away even though she's my friend with no where else to go," he tried sweet talking her one more time.

"I'm not happy about this," Sara hissed.

"You know I kind of got that vibe from you."

"Neal," Sara harsh whispered not appreciating his attitude at the moment.

"Look Sara, she's an old friend, I can't just kick her out. It doesn't work like that we have codes. She's taken me in before when it would have been easier for her to live without me. She's a good friend and I owe her."

"You got a bomb off of her chest," Sara clearly wasn't buying it.

"Like I said we have a code," Neal fell back onto the more vague one.

"Look at least try and find somewhere else for her to stay," Sara said as she looked at her vibrating phone. "I have to go, work is calling. I'm not happy about this," she said again before kissing Neal and leaving.

01-04-04

"So that woman," Alex paused waiting for Neal to supply a name.

"Sara," he told her while he sat at the table.

"Sara seemed _thrilled_ that I was moving in," Alex said while bringing over a plate of freshly baked roast and mashed potatoes over to Neal.

"Ya she's just concerned since you're an attractive friend," he lied.

"Oh well you know it has been a while since I've gotten laid," Alex said taking her seat. Neal choked on his bite of roast. "Neal relax," Alex said rubbing his back gently. "It was a joke," she comforted him. "Jeez I didn't think you'd have a problem with me moving in. I mean I knew I had to clear it with June but I didn't think I'd have to ask you." She pushed her food around in the gravy.

"No, no that's not it Alex," he looked up and lied because well that was kind of hitting the nail on the head. "It's just you know how it is I'm with Sara and I'd like to make it work."

"I know Neal I'm not going to get in the way of that."

"It's just that she's a little uncomfortable with the idea of you here. But she'll get used to it, I'm sure," he smiled. In truth Neal wasn't sure if he'd get used to the idea let alone if Sara would.

01-04-05

**AN: I know Alex is a little bold just moving in but I thought it fit into her character wheel. What are your thoughts on Sara's reactiong? Reviews make Neal and Alex grow closer 3**


	5. This Is Me Collared

This Is Me Collared

"Alex?" Neal asked as he rubbed his eyes. He woke to find his alarm yelling at him and he turned it off before returning his attention to the woman sleeping in his bed. He was confused because he knew that Alex had fallen asleep in her own bed. As evidence he saw the sofa bed pulled out and messy. He returned his gaze to the brunette snuggled up in his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. This could get complicated. "Alex," Neal shook her gently.

Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned briefly before looking over at him. "Morning," she said and cuddled into the comforter that was already up to her chin. "Oh shit!" she shot up and laughed nervously. "I uh, I'm supposed to be over there," she nervously pointed to her bed.

"Ya I know," he propped himself up on his elbow.

"I'm sorry I just, I don't have a comforter and I was cold and your bed was warm but I didn't want to wake you."

"Alex you know this is one of the things Sara would absolutely loath right."

"I know I'm sorry I was just chittering and originally I was just going to steal your comforter but then I felt bad so I just tested to see if it was warm and it was so I was just going to lay down to warm up, then I fell asleep."

"We have work in an hour," he kissed her forehead and stood up.

"Don't take too long in the shower I need one too," Alex warned.

"I'll do my best," Neal said heading for the bathroom. "Something else to get used to," he mumbled.

Alex looked down at her hands. Fine Neal didn't want her here she could go somewhere else. She grabbed her clothes and shoved them into her designer bag.

"Alex I'm out," Neal called with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ya me too," she said grabbing her bag and coat.

"Hey where are you going?" Neal asked his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"I don't know yet," she said.

"Alex," Neal grabbed her arm. "You don't have to leave."

"Yes I do, you don't want me here. You're being critical about everything, even me needing a shower. You said that your girlfriend wouldn't be happy about me being here and you haven't said you're happy to have me here. So ya I'm going to leave so that maybe I still have a friend at least," she said as she walked out the door.

"Alex," Neal said grabbing her arm and pulling her back in. "You're right and I'm sorry. I'm just nervous about how it's going to work. I don't like change that I don't initiate. But you're one of my best friends Alex, of course I want you to feel welcome here. Plus it's an amazing place and there's more than enough room for you. We'll figure it out ok?" somewhere in his speech he had pulled her back in and was now stroking her cheek.

"I can stay?"

"Of course. I'm sorry Alex I never wanted you to feel unwelcome."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Neal."

"Sure, now go shower or we'll be late."

01-05-01

"Welcome to your first day in the office Miss Hunter," Peter welcomed. "Your FBI agent is in her office," he pointed to one of the offices.

"I'll be on my way then," Alex nodded to Neal as she headed into the office of her FBI agent.

"Hello Alexandra, I'm Agent Jane Curry."

"I prefer Alex," she corrected.

"Yes I'm sure, we have our first case Hunter please sit," she motioned to the chair. Alex fidgeted and sat with a sigh.

"What is it?"

"We have a case involving some stolen jewelry. It's from the art show downtown."

"Someone stole jewelry from an art show?" Alex asked disbelieving.

"Apparently a local artist has been doing some work involving stones. These particular ones were stolen last night from the mannequin's well, here," Jane slide the file over to Alex who instantly laughed.

"Shut it Hunter and go get me coffee!" she snapped.

Alex stood from her chair still fighting giggles and walked over to the coffee pot. She saw Neal slip out and head towards her.

"What's so funny on your first day?" he asked leaning in front of her as she started back to the office.

Alex looked at him still smiling and leaned in so that only he would hear her. "Someone stole some jewels from a local art show last night and-"

"No!" Neal exclaimed, "It wasn't from Jason Shawn was it? He has so much promise," Neal shook his head.

"Neal you're missing the point. Anyways the guy took two diamonds from the mannequin's boobs," she snickered.

"What?" Neal looked caught between amused and horrified.

"Isn't it hilarious," she laughed again.

"Hunter!" Jane yelled from her office. "Get back here," she glared at Neal who was still standing beside Alex.

"Gotta go," Alex said looking nervous and scurrying back into the office with coffee cup in hand.

01-05-02

"Agent Curry," Jane held her hand out for the owner of the gallery to shake.

"And you?" the man looked to Alex.

"I'm Alex Hunter," she smiled pleasantly.

"It's _amazing_ to meet you. Shall I show you the exhibit?"

"I'm a big fan of Jason Shawn's work, I'd adore a tour. Perhaps we should stop by the crime scene at some point too," she smiled flirtatiously.

"Excellent well the crime scene is at the back of the exhibit so it'll take us a bit to get there," he opened the door with a key.

"We really need to see the crime scene sir," Jane pushed.

"Oh yes go on ahead Agent it's just straight back that way," he pointed down a hall. "We'll catch up with you soon Agent," he nodded to her as he placed his hand on the small of Alex's back leading her through some rooms.

01-05-03

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Jane asked clearly annoyed as she walked with Alex towards Neal's apartment.

"The exhibit was nice," Alex admitted. "Here," she tossed a flash drive to Jane. "It's security footage," she walked up the main steps to June's front door and opened it.

"How did you, when did you?"

"I'm your CI," Alex said looking back. "That means I'm supposed to help you out and get you what you need. Night Jane," she waved and closed the door excited to get into bed. She stopped at the top of the stairs and just stared at the tie hanging around the doorknob.

01-05-04

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Alex's first day of work :D reviews make me update faster and make me smile.**


	6. This Is Me Hurting

This Is Me Hurting

"I had an _amazing_ time," Sara smiled up at Neal.

Neal smiled at her, "As did I," he kissed her cheek softly. "We should do it again sometime," he joked.

"I'll see if I can pencil you in Mr. Caffrey," she smiled and kissed his lips roughly. She grinned as she pulled away and opened the door to reveal Alex sleeping in the corner leaned on the wall. "Oh should I not have come tonight?"

"Oh no it's ok," he picked the tie up from the doorknob. "I got it covered," he smiled.

"Ah," Sara said not looking pleased though.

"I'll see you tomorrow for dinner," he kissed her again and it drew out a reluctant smile. Sara was heading down the stairs when she looked back and saw Neal leaning down and picking Alex up in his arms. She stirred a bit before turning into his body and grasping his bare chest. She felt a pang of jealously run through her. Neal had already chosen Alex once over her. She sighed and continued her descent down the stairs.

Neal closed the door with his foot and carried Alex to her bed. He was about to set her down until he remembered how she said she was shivering the night before. It was supposed to be even colder tonight so he sighed and took her to his bed instead. He set her across the pillows as he stripped the sheets from the bed while leaving the comforter. He then slid her beneath the comforter and then found some pajama bottoms for himself. He lifted the covers for himself and went under as well.

01-06-01

Neal woke up smiling. He felt soft lips slowly and gently kissing his neck. The kisses made no sound and had barely any pressure to them. He wrapped his arm around the person kissing his neck and pulled them closer. He heard a sharp intake of breath and only then opened his eyes to find himself staring into dark chocolate eyes.

Neal didn't know what to do as he stared at Alex who looked quiet alarmed.

"Alex, why are you," he couldn't even finish his question. She knew that he had a girlfriend and she had said that she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

"Sorry, I, I'm sorry," she moved to get up but Neal tightened his grip around her.

"Alex you can't just leave and not answer me."

"But I've already told you Neal, twice."

"You haven't told me anything," he quipped back.

"I love you Neal, I've always loved you. I loved you when you were daydreaming about Kate, I loved you when you were in prison and I love you now when you've turned me in. I will always love you Neal. And when you were asleep you looked so perfect and I could imagine anything I wanted. So I imagined that you loved me, and I let myself be fooled. Now you're awake and that's the problem with believing a dream, at some point you wake up," she stood from the bed and went into the shower.

01-06-02

"Caffrey looks like hell," Jane said as she walked into the office. "Oh look, so do you," she observed staring at Alex seated in her office chair. "I looked at the security footage last night."

"Anything interesting?" Alex snapped her head to look over at Jane.

"We have a figure and partial face, we also have a lot of things they touched and it doesn't look like they used gloves so we can go back and dust for prints off of those items."

"Sounds good, we going now?"

"Yes we just have to grab Peter and Neal first," she grabbed her coat.

"What? Why?" Alex asked stopping as she was straightening out her dress.

"They're working a case next door so we're going to carpool. Sara Ellis is going to come too because her company insured the gems that were grabbed."

"Well we'll get them back for her then and she doesn't have to be involved."

"She likes working hands on," Jane gave Alex an odd look. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just don't like the woman," Alex grabbed her long coat to cover her gold dress.

"Peter," Jane knocked on his office door. "Alex and I are ready to go, you set?"

"Yup just need to wake up Caffrey," Peter sounded displeased as he hit him on the shoulder and Neal jolted awake.

"Oh we leaving?" he asked.

"Yes we're catching a ride with Alex and Jane, let's go."

"Joyous," Neal said rubbing his eyes and standing.

Alex was waiting in the car already sitting in the middle back seat. Neal sighed and climbed in. "Can't you scoot over?" he asked not particularly wanting to sit overly close to her.

"Car sick," Alex said.

"Fine," he buckled himself in and Alex jolted when the back door opened again and revealed Sara Ellis. "Sara," Neal brightened up.

"Hi Neal, Alex," she glared. "Would you mind switching me?"

"Yes," Alex said keeping her eyes glued to the glass.

"Excuse me?" she put a hand on her hip in an overly prissy manner.

"I get car sick if I can't see out the window, so yes I do mind switching with you."

"You know if you don't cooperate we throw you in prison."

That was it! Alex was tired of this woman, she wasn't just going to take it sitting down. She took her seatbelt off and stepped out of the car with fire in her eyes.

"No you little insurance broaking whore, _you_ don't throw me in anything. Jane chooses or the FBI chooses. But let me ask you, you disgusting excuse for a human being are _you_ a member of the FBI? No? Fantastic, now go fuck yourself."

"Alexandra!" Neal snapped getting out of his side as well.

"I don't want to fucking hear it from you," she said tears in her eyes. "I've had enough from you, I've taken enough from you, I am done taking your shit," she yelled while dialing a number on her cell phone. "Hi Charles it's Alex from the exhibit yesterday. Yes I was downtown and hoping I could get a ride to your exhibit. Thanks I'll see you in ten," Alex said.

"Where are you going?" Jane yelled.

"I'll meet you there," Alex pulled her jacket closer to her body and walked down the street to the fountain downtown. She heard a commotion behind her but was grateful that Jane was letting her chose her mode of transportation.

01-06-03

**AN: Aw poor Alex she's hurting :( In case you guys can't tell I'm not a huge Sara fan. Reviews make me update faster! **


	7. This Is Me Conflicted

This Is Me Conflicted

"Neal," Peter called and waved him over to the side of the building.

"What is it Peter?" Neal asked looking back at Sara who was screaming at Jane.

"It seems that you've caused a bit of a situation," Peter crossed his arms glaring at him.

"Hey I didn't do anything," Neal held his hands up.

"You've obviously done something to set Alex so on edge."

"You want to know what happened Peter?" Neal lowered his voice.

"That'd be good," Peter waited expectantly.

Neal ran a hand through his hair. "Alex told me she loves me, three times now. I don't know how to respond to that Peter."

"Well do you love her?"

"I don't know, I might, but I'm dating Sara."

"Do you love Sara?"

"No Peter we've only been dating a few months," Neal looked at him like he was crazy.

"So if you might love Alex isn't it worth seeing?"

"But what about Sara?"

"It's your choice Neal but I think that you'll have a more fulfilling relationship with Alex. That's just my opinion though."

"Wow," Neal said running his hands through his hair again. "You must really think that too because I know you like Sara more than Alex."

"Hey I'm just thinking about you," Peter said. "Tell me when you decide. Right now though we need to go to our case." Peter ushered Neal towards the car and he climbed in and Sara scooted closer to him.

"Thank you for saying something," Sara whispered as Peter pulled away from the sidewalk.

"You're welcome," Neal said and contemplated saying something else. "Sara," he turned to look at her. "I know that what Alex said was ridiculous and unnecessary but she's one of my best friends and one of the few people who has consistently stood by me. Please don't be mean to my friends, I know that Alex is trying and I'd appreciate it if you could both try to like each other maybe just a little bit more."

Sara looked at him with her mouth open and then turned her gaze out the window. Neal sighed and ran his hands through his hair again he was very stressed.

01-07-01

Alex was sitting on the fountain waiting for Charles to pull up. "Hey you," she heard a voice call. She looked up and saw him standing outside his car. She stood and waved before rushing over.

"Hi thank you for coming and getting me."

"Of course," he smiled. "Couldn't leave a lady stranded," he opened the passenger door for her.

"Wouldn't be the best option," she smiled sliding in.

01-07-02

"Here we are again," Charles welcomed as he opened the door for Alex to walk into the exhibit.

"Just as lovely as last time," Alex smiled observing some of the pieces.

"Oh hello we've been waiting out there awhile," Sara said letting herself in.

"We've only been here two minutes," Jane said clearly annoyed by the other woman. "Alex good to see you made it." Alex offered a small smile to Jane. "Sir we need to take some prints."

"Sure do whatever you need," Charles said. Jane and Alex went to work.

01-07-03

"Alex here," Jane steered Alex from the back seat of the car to the front. "I'll sit in the back."

Alex offered Jane a grateful smile and slid in beside Peter, her feet thanking her for the break. "It's been a long day," Alex muttered to herself.

"Yours too?" Peter asked looking over.

"Ya we had to sort through dozens of different prints to try and get our guy."

"Anything look promising?"

"We have a few good ones," Jane answered from the back.

"Here you two go," Peter stopped in front of June's.

"Thanks Peter," Alex said while letting herself out. She didn't bother waiting for Neal. She headed up the stairs and landed on her bed. Her eyes fluttered closed and she wished whoever was yelling would just stop already.

When the yelling did stop Alex grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly preparing for the blessing of sleep. She was just about there when the door closed louder than she would have preferred and she jolted up.

"Oh Neal it's just you," she laid her head back down.

"Ya sorry," he said harshly. "I'm going to have some wine do you want any?"

"No thanks I want some sleep. Did you hear who was yelling?" she mumbled in her sleep.

"Ya that would be Sara, sorry if it kept you awake."

"That's ok," she whispered. "What happened?" even as she asked the dream world was choking her consciousness and dragging her under.

"I broke up with her," Neal said but Alex was sure it was the beginning of her dream.

01-07-04

**AN: So it finally happened! Sara and Neal are done! Yay for me! Well just because they're done doesn't mean that Neal and Alex are a sure thing. Oops did I just say that :) You'll have to read to find out what happens. Reviews make me smile. **


End file.
